Kagero/Fates Quotes
Enemy Kagero Conquest Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Kagero:' As Lord Ryoma’s retainer, it is my duty to follow his every order. He wishes to take you back to Hoshido, and so it must be done. *'Avatar:' I refuse. You may attempt to take me by force, but it won’t end well. *'Kagero:' You sound most determined. This should be interesting… Defeated Conquest Chapter 25 My Castle Castle Grounds * "What's this? I suppose I'd best confiscate it for our purposes." (item) * "I'm ready for anything, anytime. The tools of my trade are like an extension of myself." (weapon exp) * "I can never find accessories that suit me, but maybe you'll have better luck. Let's see." (accessory gift) ** "This is for me?! You honor me with such a generous gift." (accessory gift received) ** "Hm? For me? I see... Thank you." (accessory gift received) * "If you need backup, let me know. I'll gladly fight for you, Lord/Lady Avatar." (idle) * "Having nothing to do always makes me restless. Maybe a cup of tea will help..." (idle) * "Sorry, but I need to head out. I'm in the middle of mission." (idle) * "You do so much, Lord/Lady Avatar. I'm more than willing to help if I can." (idle) * "I apologize, but I need to make certain you aren't a threat to our troops..." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters Friendship *"Milord/Milady, shall we begin our tea ceremony?" (Entrance) *"Lord/Lady Avatar, I brought my easel and brushes. Shall we paint together?" (Entrance) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome back. This time together is so precious..." (Entrance) *"Oh, you've come home! I was so lost in thought, I'd forgotten you were due back." (Entrance) *"It's actually pretty relaxing, waiting for you to return home." (Entrance) *"You're back! I apologize for dozing off." (Awakening, Good) *"My apologies! I didn't realize you'd get upset that I was dozing." (Awakening, Bad) *"Oh dear... You're back earlier than I expected. I just finished my bath." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Hmm... A cool breeze feels nice. I think I'm blushing less now..." (Cool Down, Good) *"It's bothersome that there are other things in life than spending time together." (Exit) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Prison Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday Level Up *"A ninja shows no emotion, even joy." (6+ stats up) *"I grew more than I expected." (4-5 stats up) *"Good enough." (2-3 stats up) *"Less than I'd like..." (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "This doesn't look so bad." Confession '''' Help Description Roster DLC Pre-Battle Quote Beach Brawl Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's finish this." * "We're under attack!" * "Let's see what they got." * "I am prepared." * "This is what we've trained for." * "Need backup?" * "We stand together." * "Don't be afraid." * "Good luck!" Attack Stance * "I can help!" * "Easy target!" * "Not fast enough!" * "On my way!" Guard Stance * "Glad I could help!" * "No!" Critical/Skill *"You're already dead!" *"This won't miss!" *"You've breathed your last!" *"I will take care of you!" Defeated Enemy * "Rest well." * "Simple enough." * "Mission complete." *"Hah!" *"Success!" *"No contest!" *"All right!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'm in your debt!" * "I apologize." * "Fine execution." Defeated by Enemy * "I failed... again..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote